Reversed
by MakkAttack
Summary: This is basically Twilight but Bella is the vampire and Edward is the clumsy human! PLEASE ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Bella POV:

School. School. School.

Once again I was sitting at the cafeteria table at Forks High School. Just another typical day for me. I had been doing this for the last 70 years now.

_Gucci, Prada, Guess, Dior._

Why did I have to be the mind reader? I mean it was helpful sometimes. But not when Alice (my adopted sister) is trying to get fashion advice imbedded into my brain. She had been repeating fashion brands in her head over and over and of course I could hear it. I tried my hardest to block her out.

"Who are they?" I heard the new kid, I don't remember his name, ask.

"There the Cullen's. There kind of weird, you know, they keep to them selves," I heard stupid Mike Newton's annoying voice. I used everything I had in me to not jump over to him in that second and rip his head of and drink his blood. But I couldn't betray Carlisle that way.

_Bells. Help Jasper. He won't forgive himself if he killed Mike, at least not in front of everyone._

I nodded. "Jasper just ignore him,"

"I'll try," he whispered, tensing a little.

"Come on. Don't do this to Carlisle," I was the first vampire out of us, apart from Carlisle, so it was my job to keep everyone under control. I could control my thirst best. I needed to hunt tonight. I hadn't hunted in a while, I was going to last night but I got caught up. I was thirsty but no one here tempted me much.

***

I walked to my table at biology; no one would sit next to me because they were all afraid of the Cullen's, for some reason especially me, Isabella Cullen. I didn't find anything scary about me, but I was me, so whatever.

Then the new kid walked in, he walked past the heater that was blowing full blast. His sent blew into my face, into my nose down my throat and into my lungs. I clenched the table. He smelled so good; I wanted to drink his blood so bad. Something about him made me want to betray everyone in my family, just for a taste.

He had to sit next to me didn't he? Why me? Why today? I knew I should have hunted last night. I held my breath the whole time he sat next to me. At one point I'm sure he sniffed his under arm. He thought he smelt bad, so silly, he smelt good, so much better then good, he smelt delicious, mouth watering. Probably only delicious to me though.

When the bell finally rang over the school I was so relieved. I walked out of the room, not stopping for anyone. As soon as I got outside I ran, and ran, and ran. I ran home, I had to tell Carlisle where I was going. I was going to live with Tanya for a while. Carlisle wouldn't mind, I don't know about Esme thought, she loved me dearly I didn't want to hurt her. I'll just tell Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-2

Edward's POV

**BTW this starts from when he first saw Bella in the cafeteria. ENJOY!!!**

I sat down with my pizza, apple and soda. That was the time I saw them first. There were five of them, three girls two boys, there was a big bulky one with dark, short hair, a smaller one (but still big) with blonde hair. There was a pixie looking girl, with short, brown, spiky hair, and a blonde one that was probably the most model looking girl Forks would ever get. Then I saw her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen on this planet, not as model looking as blondey, but she had this thing about her (it's hard for me to explain) that made my eye's stick to her. She had long, beautiful, brown hair that flowed down her back, she had gorgeous pale skin, and coal black eyes.

There was one thing for certain: they were the most beautiful things on this planet.

"Who are they?" I asked the boy next to me, Mike I think his name was.

"There the Cullen's. There kind of weird, you know, they keep to themselves. The blonde one that's Rosalie, she's with Emmett the 'super' jock. Then there's Alice, the short girl, and she's with Jasper, the blonde boy. Then there's Bella. Don't waist your time with her, she's not interested in any of the boys." I could swear I saw her smile from the corner of my eye. To me it sounded like Mike knew she wasn't interested by past experience. I couldn't help but chuckle.

***

I walked into biology and gave my sheet to Mr. Banner to sign. He signed, gave me my books, and told me to sit at the only empty seat next to Bella Cullen. I walked over and sat down, she was staring at me and leaning as far away from me as the desk would allow. It looked like she was holding her breathe. At one point I sniffed my underarm to see if I smelt, I just smelt like my favorite deodorant, chocolate and vanilla. I thought I smelt fine, but obviously Bella didn't.

As soon as the bell rang she was out the door before anybody was even out of their seats. I stood up slowly, a little shaken, and walked out the door. Jessica Stanley was waiting outside for me leaning against the building.

"Hey, Edward," she said.

"Hey, Jess," I replied, trying to be polite, but feeling a little angry.

"Do you want to walk to gym class with me?" She asked sounding hopeful.

"Sure," I didn't want to burst her bubble or anything. She talked about basically nothing the whole way there.

When we got to gym, I went into the change rooms and got changed. We had to play basketball today. My team mates kept in front of me and never passed the ball to me. I was thankful for that.

***

When I got home I dumped my bag on my bed and went down to cook dinner for Renee. I made steak, vegetables and potatoes. Renee walked in, hung up her belt and pushed her shoes off.

"How was work?" I asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"Pretty slow," she said sitting down at one of the three odd chairs. I placed her dinner in front of her and sat down with my own. We chatted about school then about her work.

"Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know the Cullen's?" I asked, unsure. Renee looked up at me and I was sure she was going to ask more questions then she did,

"Yeah, Dr, Cullen's family?" I nodded. "Sure I know them. Why?"

"Just wondering. Don't worry about it." That was the end of out conversation for the night.

***

The next day at school was pretty boring. At lunch I scanned the cafeteria for Bella, there was no sign of her. Her four siblings sat at their usual table, they were all looking at me. Not in a nice way, in an angry way, like I had betrayed them.

In biology there was still no sign of Bella. I told myself I was stupid for it to bother me. But I couldn't help it. It was a relief when the last bell rang and we all went home. I drove home and started dinner.

I was half way through cooking when I saw a flash of colors fly past the kitchen window. I looked out to find there was nothing. I scanned the whole yard and then saw something in the trees, and human shape. I blinked once and the person was gone. Bella was gone.

**I know this isn't what happens in Twilight, but my version is different, so if you don't like it don't read it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch-3

**Bella POV**

**It starts from where she goes to Edward's house**

I was half way to Alaska when I realized I had to see Edward first, to make sure he was safe. I ran back to Forks and slowed as the streets started to get busy.

When I found his house I stared for a very long time, not sure if I should knock and talk to him, or just go around the back. I moved as fast as I could around the back of his house and climbed one of the trees. There I just stared down at him. I saw his eyes flickering around the garden, looking for me. I knew he wouldn't be able to see me not up here. I was so wrong. His eyes met mine, the emerald green sinking in and taking over.

I pulled my eyes away and ran. He had seen me, what was I supposed to do? Run away from Forks? That wasn't an option any more, he had me and I couldn't do anything about that. I would have to stay, to try to resist and at least see if he was interested in me, if he was, than thank God. If not, I would have to move on.

I ran back home to ask Carlisle for his opinion, stay or go. I walked into the garage and went to stand by my silver Volvo, not sure what to say.

_Where could Bella have got to?_ I heard all the questions and worry building up in Esme. Poor thing. There was no way I could run away now. I couldn't hurt my family like that.

"She's in the garage," I heard Alice's tiny voice squeak as everyone rushed out to me. When Alice walked out I gave her an appreciated look for saving me from walking in and making everything a little awkward.

"Where-"

"How-"

"Why-"

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?!?" Esme screamed at me. Her voice coming over all the other questions. Everything fell silent.

"Esme, Bella's been 17 for almost 75 years now. She's a big girl. Leave her to do want she wants." Carlisle rescued me from have to answer Esme's questions to come.

***

When I arrived at school I was hoping that for some reason Edward wouldn't be there, or at least not at biology. But strangely I still wanted to look into his emerald eyes, and tell him that I loved him.

At lunch I scanned the cafeteria, he was there._ I would have to be polite and talk to him; it's probably as close as I'll ever get to him. _I told myself. I grabbed a slice of pizza, water, and apple and went to sit down with my other siblings.

_Bella's in love…._ Alice kept repeating in her head over and over again. I looked at her and said:

"Alice Cullen, if you don't shut up right now I will rip your head even if it means taking down everyone in this cafeteria to do it."

"Everyone except one boy that goes by the name of Edward Anthony Swan," she said between giggles. Luckily the bell saved my then.

I walked into biology and there he sat looking all perfect. I told myself: _I will not drink Edward's blood; I've hunted, so I'm under control. _I sat down next to him; he pushed his seat closer to mine and pushed mine as far away from his as I could.

"Hello. Sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, I'm Isabella Cullen. But just call me Bella. You're Edward Anthony Swan," I sounded like the biggest fool to my sensitive ears.

"Just Edward," he had a golden voice, like honey melting.

"My apologies Edward,"

Mr. Banner started class then, talking about our work for the day I wasn't listening, just staring at Edward. Mr. Banner placed a microscope in between us and Edward put in the first slide. "Lady's first," he said, pushing the microscope closer to me.

I gave one quick glance, already knowing what the answer was. "Prophase."

"May I check?" Edward asked. I slid the microscope towards him. "Prophase," he wrote down in his messy handwriting.

"Like I said," I murmured. He chuckled. I picked up slide two at the same time he did, our fingers touched and he pulled his hands away as quickly as I could run around this classroom 4 times.

"I'm sorry," I muttered under my breath. I slid slide two in place and pushed the microscope towards him. He looked at it for a while then said: "Anaphase,"

"Mind if I check?" I asked teasingly.

"Sure," he pushed the microscope towards me.

"Anaphase," I muttered.

We continued like that chatting about, our lives. It was very frustrating getting nothing from his head. "Will you be here tomorrow?" Edward asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, I will. Will you be here?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure I will."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I walked off, a little pissed, that I still got nothing from his head.

_Bella, Jasper and I are skipping last class. I know you're coming, so meet us at your car, _I heard Alice's voice saying_._ I ran out to my car and waited.

"OMG!!!! Bella, I saw you speaking to _Edward_ and I was like ZOMYGOSH!!!! So are you to in love yet?" Alice was showed off a little about her 'vision' ability when it came to boys with me, and I was tired of it.

"Alice, if you say anything about me and Edward again I will tear your little head off then run away and blame it on you!!" I snapped, maybe a little over the top, but oh well.

"Gosh, Bella. I'm really sorry, how can I make it up to you?" Alice asked. I'd never seen Alice so timid.

"Umm, maybe by leaving me alone!" I stormed off. I ran to my meadow and sat down. I wasn't worried about Alice, she would always forgive me in the end and especially if I told her she could take me shopping. Which is what I suppose I should do, the girl was only trying to help. I looked around my meadow and noticed nothing different, until I saw a shape emerging from the other side.


End file.
